rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel Stone
Axel Stone General ' '''Name: Axel Stone Nicknames: Age: 21 D.O.B: September 3rd Race: Fullbringer Gender: Male Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 180cm Weight: 60kg Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Skin: White Body type: Normal Axel will often wear the same combination of jeans and white tshirt. He doesn’t really find the cold unbearable so he rarely wears anything more. He does have a blue headband that he wears which is incredibly unfashionable but he doesn’t care. He takes his name and clothes from his favorite game character, he abandoned his actual name after he left school and moved cities. Personality Axel was introverted through his school days, deciding to weather the storm by gaming, escaping into both video games and trading card games. He eventually became more sociable when he began playing with more people and he eventually overcame his introverted side by putting on a facade of confidence when dealing with people. This has allowed him to get by in day to day life and slowly began to leak into his personality to the point where he became genuinely open and more extroverted. His love for games has never diminished though so he plays as often as he can. He takes things in real life and applies game theory to them. This can sometimes cause him to underestimate things if he doesnt immediately see the threat but he often finds that he adapts to combat quickly. He is quick to make friends if people are willing to play games with him. = History Axel grew up in a household where he despised everyone around him. His father was a good man who did nothing much wrong, but he also did pretty much nothing. Working long hours to earn money for the family, he came home exhausted and at strange hours due to the nature of his work meaning Axel never developed any sort of connection to him. He was essentially the source of his food and shelter, but that was it. His mother was a stay at home mother by choice, however the choice was a selfish one, she used her children as an excuse to do nothing all day and slack in life. This caused a lot of issues between his parents, his father overworked was never appreciated by his mother who was lazy and rude. They say that the most dangerous man is not the man who is screaming at the cashier over a mistake in his change, it’s the man who watches silently as his rage builds up inside until it reaches breaking point. That was the case for Axels father, and when the dam broke the man broke with it. He fought a long drawn out battle with Axels mother for custody of his children but an eventual court ruling left them with her since they favored the mother over the father, despite the fact he earned more money and could provide more. During this whole process, Axel delved deeply into gaming as an escape mechanism where he could play a character that he could craft and control. He spent his money on food for his sister and trading cards. When he moved out, his mother dumped his collection of trading cards out of spite and told him not to return. Unfortunately, his sister became cold to him too as he was moving out so he was left with nobody. Moving to another city seemed to be the only thing he could do to start over so he dropped his name and picked up Axel Stone and he began remaking a set of cards for himself. The only thing he brought with him was a dice he was bought when he was younger by his father, even though the game of D&D didn’t last very long, it still was the only time he tried to participate with his games. This dice became the focus of the fullbring. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Roll of the Dice When Axel rolls his dice, it begins to unfold as it rolls, expanding into a stadium pocket dimension where he can use his trading cards to do battle with the opponents. = Card Rules = When fullbring is activated, a health bar shows up which is tied to REI stat. For instance, 8 REI will have 8 bars. When you kill a monster, it’s star level is deducted from the HP bar (e.g. a 2 star cards destruction will lead to 2 health drop.) When the HP bar is depleted (depletion is caused by destroying monsters in battle) the Fullbring will be cancelled and Axel will be beaten. Each month, with the Card Crafting ability, Axel can craft 2 cards to be submitted to the mods to add to his collection. These cards could be any star level, but will remain unusable until he reaches that stat level as detailed below. This includes crafting a card he may never intend to use, for RP purposes. ' ' = Card levels = Cards are separated by levels referred to as stars. The star refers to the amount of health it will remove from Axel if the card dies. With an increasing level of stars, the level of the stats required to summon the card are increased. Cards can be a variety of different styles, such as BUK based fighters working with swords or maces, or mages with SEI or tanks with HAN however if Axel doesnt have an equal amount of points in that stat, then he cannot summon the card (this is to prevent having strong cards in every spectrum making him pretty god tier, this is to keep the idea that the cards are just a representation of Axel.)' ''' 1 star cards: require 4 of it respective stat 2 star: 6 (stat) 3 star: 8 (stat) 4 star: 10 (stat) 5 star: 12 (stat) 6 star: 14 (stat) 7 star: 16 (stat) 8 star: 18 (stat) 9 star: 20 (stat) 10 star: 22 (stat) 11 star: 24 (stat) 12 star: 26 (stat) 13 star: 28 (stat) This ability allows Axel to bring his cards to life in his arena to fight as representations of him. These cards are limited by the card rules as described below. Axel spends time creating a new card which can be added to his deck. These cards can be any level or any stat, even possibly above his stat level but he will not be able to summon cards crafted above his level until he reaches the required stat points as detailed in the card rules. Describe your ability. Manipulations: Describe your manipulation. Describe your manipulation. Describe your manipulation. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Fullbringer